Microstructures are typically used on an aircraft to alter flight characteristics and/or dynamics of the aircraft. In particular, microstructures such as riblets are used on surfaces of an aircraft wing, a fin or a fuselage of an aircraft to reduce drag and/or a drag coefficient of the aircraft, which can result in overall fuel savings and/or reduction in carbon-dioxide emissions, etc. However, these riblets and other microstructures can also have fragile microscopic features that can be damaged and/or attract foreign particles (e.g., dirt particles) that may fill these microscopic features, thereby negatively affecting overall aerodynamic aircraft efficiency. As a result, associated repair and/or maintenance costs may be required to maintain the aircraft within operating parameters.